Cinderbella Story
by Rae1990
Summary: Bella is living a fairytale life, but so far there has been no happily ever after. Can she escape her evil stepmother & stepsisters and live the life she deserves?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - My name is Rachel and I own nothing :)

* * *

My life is hell.

No, seriously. My life is utter hell.

I live in a house with my stepmother and two step sisters.

And, they hate me.

Yes, a real life Cinderella story, a cinderbella story. Ha!

You see, When I was three, my biological mother died. I haven't got much recollection of her but from the pictured I have saved over the years, she is beautiful. My father have always said I look just like her, but I think he is being biased. She is way more gorgeous. With her long, flowing chestnut hair and chocolate eyes, her petite figure and amazing smile. Yeah, she is so much prettier than I could ever be.

When I was Eight, my father met Sue. At first, she was lovely. Always taking me out shopping or for meals. Her daughters weren't very fussed on me but I t

Never paid much attention to them, I just loved having a mother figure in my life.

Everything changed when my father married the bitch ten months later. As soon as she moved in, things started changing. Re-decorating, pictures being removed and her attitude to me. Charlie, my dad, wouldn't let her move me to a different room, thank god. She had plans of me moving downstairs in the basement and giving her daughters, Leah and Emily, the large upstairs bedroom. I love my father for stopping that taking place, if not much else. He pretty much shut his eyes and ignored everything that took place. In fact, he still kinda does.

Eight years later, I have still kept my old room, and I have managed to keep a handful of pictures of my mother. The rest got thrown with the redecorating.

I have unbelievably thick skin, to put up with this bullshit.

* * *

I have had this idea on the backburner for a while. I like how the title sounded.

This fic will be a short-chapter'd, Drabble like fic... because I find it hard to write long chapters.

I am not a writer, but I do like trying. I am hoping to write as much as possible in my spare time which is alot these days as I've just recently been made jobless. Woo!

Also, this little number is unbeta'd.

Thanks for reading, if you have. Next chapter will most probably be up shortly!

Rae xo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, SM does. But I do own a Lush Blackberry that hasn't been working for two months, but got fixed today. I am so chuffed :D

* * *

"BELLAAAAA!"

Ughh, I hate that voice.

"BELLA, HURRY UP AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN THESE FUCKING STAIRS. NOW!"

I really hate that fucking voice.

That, ladies and gentleman, is my wake up call.

Every morning.

From my mommy dearest.

I don't think I would mind getting woken up in such a way if it was just for school. But no. The reason I have been beckoned is to make breakfast. Like every other morning. Then, after Sue, Leah and Emily have finished stuffing their faces like the pigs they are, I have got to rinse, wash, dry and put away every dish, utensil and appliance used. _Then _I can go upstairs and get myself ready for school.

Why do I put up with this, You ask? Simple. If I don't, I'd probably be homeless. Charlie has long stopped caring about me, he is hardly home to see the treatment I receive. Secretly, he hates Sue just as much as I do and that is why he spends most of his time down the reservation with his best buddy, Billy.

If Billy wasn't happily married I would think he they were bumming each other.

Maybe they are…

Anyways, off that subject, I feel I should bleach my brain.

As I make my way down the stairs, I can hear Leah and Sue arguing about something that has no importance to me.

"But mom, he is like, the hottest guy in school. You can't say no. You just can't!" That's Leah, with her overly dramatic stomp thrown in for my amusement.

As I make my way through the kitchen, Leah throws her foot out for me to trip. I, being super cool and clever, skip over said foot and hum the rest of the way until I reach the toaster. Throwing Leah a smug look, I start sorting out breakfast.

Fuck it. They are having toast.

Never said I make good breakfast.

The conversation carries on as if I've never entered, and I soon find out that Leah wants to go to the movies with this guy from school, Sam. Because he is _soooo_ hot and he asked her out instead of that bitch Bianca, who by the way totally had a nose job four months ago. But no, Sue has to be a bitch and tell her that on the weekend the date was planned, Sue had already booked a spa weekend for herself and her girls. Blimey! So much drama unfolding right underneath my nose.

I do enjoy a good piss-take. In my head of course.

I could feel eyes on me whilst I'm buttering the toasted bread. Slabbing on the butter just to piss them off - gotta watch them figures - I put the plate down in the middle of the table with a loud clatter.

"Breakfast is served, m'ladies,' I said, with a curtsy.

With two sets of eyes glaring daggers at me, I smiled sweetly before taking my leave. To the kitchen sink where I will be scrubbing last nights crusty food off the plates.

My life is so fucking amazing, I tell you.

* * *

Thanks for reading... if anyone did :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I own a lovely Pink mouse, but no Twilgiht :( boo!

* * *

Most kids hate school. They hate the constant homework and studying, they hate the teachers and the rules and they hate how much time it take out of your life.

I fucking love it. I love that it takes so much time and that it gets me out of the house that is my home. I've got people who care for me here, I've got things I care for here.

Forks High is my constant happy place.

How sad is it for a seventeen year old teenager to admit that high school is their favourite thing, ever.

I don't give a flying fuck if I'm totally honest.

After doing all the dishes this morning, I rushed upstairs to get dressed and ready. I don't get much money off the parentals, as you could imagine, so I work at the local diner - Smith's - after school four days a week so I can buy what I want and need. My wardrobe is pretty simple, but not entirely lacking.

I dress in dark skinny jeans, an american vest top, a white blazer for if I get cold and hi tops. Throw in a cross necklace and some bangles and there you have it.

I start making bets with myself - If I win I can go out and buy myself something new - about what Leah and Emily are going to wear today. I go with short skirts, barely there shirts and higher than high heels.

And the winner goes to….

Ding, ding, ding. Go me!

Leah comes first place with hot pants, a white tops showing off her pink bra and some seriously high heels. Don't forget the hooker makeup.

Emily comes in with a close second with pretty much the same outfit, apart from the bra showing.

Looking me up and down, they both gave me a look of disgust before swinging their hair over their shoulders and clicking with their heels out of the house to their respective cars.

Being spoilt mommy girls, They have both got their own convertible mini cooper. Leah _just had to have _a pink one. Emily, the lesser of two evils, had a plain red mini. Still, a mini is a mini.

I follow and make my way to m convertible jeep. it's a bit rough around the edges but I love it, and I bought it out of my hard earned money. It's not as if Sue would offer to get me a car.

Getting into my baby, I speed off ahead of the bitch sisters and make my way to Forks high in record time. Jumping out of the jeep, I make my way over to my best friends, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Yo, bitch," I hip bump Rose, and high five Emmett. This is our usual greeting.

"Yo, B." Rose kissed my cheek.

"BumbleBee, you remember me talking about my cousin?" Emmett asked, using my annoying nickname he dubbed me with since middle school.

I rolled my eyes and swatted his arm before answering, "Yeah, I remember. Has he moved here yet?"

Emmett has been well excited about his cousin moving to our small town. According to him, they were both joint by the hip when they visited each other during the holidays.

"Yeah, they arrived early this morning, so he should be starting school tomorrow. I'm throwing him a little get together tonight at mine, to introduce him to some people if your interested?" He asked, with this pout on his lips I just couldn't say no.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there," I said, grabbing any chance to stay away from the house. "I've got work until seven though, so I'll come straight over. His sister will be there too, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'm not that much of a dick. We might not get on but this is her new town and I want her to feel comfortable here, too."

Emmett had mentioned that his uncle got remarried a good few years ago, but he doesn't get on with his wife's daughter very much, although they all got brought up as family.

Rose was being very quiet during our conversation so I pinch her side.

"Ouch, you bitch. That fucking hurt!" She shrieked before pulling a few strands of my hair.

Laughing, I slapped her hand away before pulling her and Emmett towards the main building. "You were being quiet, and so unlike you. How was your date last night? Did you two do anything fun?" I asked, winking at them both.

Emmett and Rose had been seeing each other for the last six months. At first it was pretty strange, considering we had been a trio for such a long time. But now it is as if they have been together forever.

"Yeah it was good, we went to the cin- of fuck. Look at her fucking top. What a skanky whore!" Rose gaffawed when she caught sight of Leah walking across the car park with her see throw top and bra.

Laughing, we made our way into the building and split to go to our classes.

* * *

Bella's outfit is up on my profile, along with the cars each of the girls drive :)

Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!

Rae.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - The most precious thing in my life is my son 3. Totally makes up for not owning Twilight!

* * *

Forks High is the typical high school. We have our cliques. The jocks, cheerleaders, stoners, emo's, geeks, loners and so on.

My small group is a mixture. In a strange way, we have decided to say 'screw you' to the school rules of friendship and made our own rules.

Emmett McCarty is a jock. He is a huge, hulking piece of man candy and all the girls thinks he is hot. Hell, even I thought he was at one point but that was a passing fancy. He plays football and is apparently a really big deal. Don't ask me why, because I haven't got a clue. Sports just confuse me. He loves watching other sports, too. Like basketball. And beach volleyball. Although he is a jock, he is the kindest person around and I am very thankful to call him my friend. He has helped me out a lot over the years.

Rosalie Hale, is a complete mystery to people who don't know her. Which are a lot of people. Me and Emmett grew up with Rose so she can't hide nothing from us, but everybody else in school have no clue what to think of her. Rosalie is a stunning woman, with blonde, wavy hair that reaches just above her butt cheeks and the bluest of blue eyes, which are frames with naturally long eyelashes. She is just perfection. I have a complex when it concerns her! Although she has all that working for her, she has never wanted or needed to be accepted by the school crowd. She is an amazing gymnast, but doesn't want to join the cheerleaders. She is also a brilliant artist, which not many people know about her. Looking at Rose, people would presume that she is a stuck up, popular girl. Furthest from the truth you can get. I love Rose to bits and she is the sister I have always needed. She has protected me from the bitch sisters more time than I could count and in turn it has made me stronger.

Then you have got me, Isabella-Marie Swan. Daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan. Step daughter of Sue Clearwater-Swan. And Step sister to Leah and Emily Clearwater. I have been pushed and walked over since I was nine years old and the only way I survived it was to withdraw within myself, at first. I am still pretty quiet around people I don't know but that isn't down to being shy, I just don't want to be friends with many people. My two friends are all I need, they have helped me throughout all my troubles and have been there for the majority of my life. We were in kindergarden together for christ sake!

So there you have it, my little group of friends.

But I have a feeling things are about to change and my small group is about to grow significantly larger.

* * *

I haven't been able to write for the last few days. My family dog, Chloe, sadly had to be put down after 15 years of being my sister. It's really ripped me apart and I basically put my life on the back burner over the weekend. My house is a state! but now, I am back and feeling stronger.

RIP Chloe, the most loving dog. ILY 3

This chapter is just a quick filler which I quickly whipped up to give to anybody who wants it. I thought a small bit of back story on Emmett and Rosalie would be nice :)

Leave me a line or two, and I hope you have enjoyed.

Rae.


End file.
